User blog:ZacharyWilliam8261/Krakatoa Pistol
The Krakatoa Pistol is a weapon used by the PAYDAY gang in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Krakatoa is quite powerful, though dealing only 69 damage without mods, it makes up for that in the clip size, which is 8. It is best to use mods with this, as the accuracy is quite limited, only at 11, so it is ill-advised to hip fire unless dealing with your foes at close range. Certain mods will help this thing rival some of the other pistols like the Deagle and the Bronco .44. It fires pretty slowly too, with the Rate of Fire being at least 510. As there can't be any silencers fitted on, it is ill-advised to bring this in stealth setups unless it's a backup weapon. Overall, the Krakatoa is a marginally powerful weapon, especially with certain mods. Despite it's downsides, it more than makes up for it in raw power. In certain situations, the Krakatoa may be your best option of defense. Summary Pros: *'''Relatively high damage by default *Clip size is average for a pistol *Concealment is average *High total ammo (10 mags without ammo pickups.) '''Cons: *Low accuracy *Rate of fire is relatively slow *Small mod pool *Reload is releatively slow, due to the player loading 1 shell individually. **Reloading with all 8 shells takes 12.08 seconds Tips *As with all guns, it is best to try and get headshots with this weapon. *It is best to bring this as a backup weapon for stealth if the scenario has a chance of going loud, though it is not recommended to do this all the time. *It is best to interrupt reloads in the middle of a firefight. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Grip= |-|Upper Receiver= Gallery Volcanic.png|Krakatoa unmodded. (Credit to GFreeman.) Trivia *The Krakatoa is based on the Smith and Wesson Volcanic Reapeating Pistol, a lever-action pistol. **The name "Krakatoa" is a reference to the volcanic island that erupted violently in 1883. *This is the only lever-action pistol, and the second lever-action in the game for that matter, the other being the Repeater 1874. *The left side of the gun appears to be hand-engraved, showing a rather elegeant-looking Dallas mask. *The barrel mods' names are references to other volcanoes, and are named via real life volcano height. **Kilimanjaro is the longest barrel, and this is reflected in the real-life Mount Kilimanjaro's height, which is 5,895 m. tall. (19,341 ft.) **The default barrel is the middle ground, which is a reflection of Alaskan volcano Mount Spurr, which is 3,374 m. tall. (11,070 ft.) **St. Helens is the shortest barrel, which is a reflection of current-day Mount St. Helens's height, which is 2,549 m. tall. (8,363 ft.) *The Krakatoa's barrel mods have different text on them, albeit filed on rather crudely. **The Kilimanjaro barrel says on the barrel "SUCK IT," which is a reference to the text that usually appears on Titan cameras and safes. **The default barrel says "1883," the year in which the real Krakatoa erupted. **The St. Helens barrel says "SUPER SHORTY," a reference to the barrel's length. *The right side of the barrel has the number 21 on it. This is a reference to Red Dead Redemption, and the number of total kills protagonist John Marston has. Category:Blog posts